1. Field of the Invention
The present of the invention relates to an apparatus for intermittently applying lubricant to an inner surface of a molding die in a machine of making a glass bottle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a glass bottle making machine, lubricant, such as an oil containing carbon powder or the like is applied onto a molding surface of a molding die, for example to ensure a smooth charge of a gob (gob of molten glass) into a molding cavity and a smooth release of a molded product from the molding cavity. The application of such a lubricant is manually effected at an interval of the molding cycle in which a predetermined number of molded products are produced.
Various devices, including a delivery device, a funnel and a baffle etc. are complicatedly provided above the molding dies of the bottle making machine, and accordingly, there is no space for providing an automatic lubricant applying apparatus above the molding dies. This is one of the reasons that no automatic lubricant applying device can be realized.
Another reason is a difficulty in controlling an application time and in maintaining a uniform thickness of a lubricant applied onto the molding surface. In particular, an excess application of lubricant causes an undesirable piece, such as a so-called black point, stuck to a molded product, resulting in a decreased quality of molded product.
In addition to the foregoing, in the prior art, during the application of lubricant, the operation is interrupted, that is, no gob can be charged, thus resulting in a reduced productibility.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for automatically and uniformly applying lubricant onto a molding die from above without interrupting the operations (delivery etc.) of the glass making machine.